wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Venka
The claws are gauntlets with retractable blades. With most of its damage type dealing slash damage, it allows for making quick work of Infested and light Grineer enemies alike. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good critical chance. *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Good status chance. *High ground finisher attack damage because of multiple strikes in quick succession, which causes status effect procs from every blow. *Slam attack will ragdoll nearby enemies. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against shields. *Without a stance, the weapon is rather slow. *Small jump attack AoE. *Short range. Comparisons: Tips * The Venka has an above average critical chance, making useful in increasing the weapon's rather slow speed. Therefore, increasing the critical chance is recommended. * The Venka has an above average status chance, which goes well with the higher critical chance. * Because of the low damage and attack speed of the Venka, it's recommended to use a Warframe more suited for melee combat. ** Fits Valkyr well due to her high resistance to damage, as well as her Warcry ability which will speed up the attack speed of the weapon. Volt can also use his Speed ability to speed up the weapon and allow his high shields to soak up extra damage that will occur when focusing on melee combat against ranged enemies. * Use a maxed for good effect, if paired with , combos can be extremely quick and deadly with extra mod slots for matching polarities. Trivia *''Venka'' translates roughly to "victorious" or "to win" in Esperanto. *The claws retract up to the hands until used or equipped. *The Venka was first seen as an accidentally leaked Codex entry in , along with the Serro and the Bo Prime, before any of the weapons were released. *It is the first claw-type weapon introduced in the game. *The damage of Venka is rather "not fixed" as it has 37'.1 '''damage, causing damage to increase to 37.'2'''+ reaching 38 at a very rare chance if tested on average damage per second on a target with no damage resistances and no armor. *The blades resemble the "P" in Tenno Script. Bugs *After using Warframe abilities, Claws won't show anymore, equipping them again will fix this. Tapping "Block" will also remedy this. * Occasionally, when equipping the weapon in your hands, it will state that you have the Malicious Raptor stance equipped, even when you do not. * Using Ash's Blade Storm with the Venka equipped will sometimes trigger a stealth attack on the target. Media VenkaCodex.png|Venka in Codex. Darthmufinvenka.png|Love At First Slice Tenno Reinforcements - Venka Warframe Venka Pro Builds Update 13.9.0-0 Warframe Updated Venka Setup 1x Forma Patch History *Fixed the Venka Claws not being visible to Clients when they are the only weapon equipped. *Revised default position on Venka Tenno Claws. *Introduced }} See Also *Venka Prime, the Prime counterpart. fr:Venka it:Venka Category:Tenno Category:Update 13 Category:Melee Weapons Category:Claws Category:Research Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons